Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{2}{12}-6\dfrac{14}{16} = {?}$
Solution: Simplify each fraction. $= {9\dfrac{1}{6}} - {6\dfrac{7}{8}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {9\dfrac{4}{24}}-{6\dfrac{21}{24}}$ Convert ${9\dfrac{4}{24}}$ to ${8 + \dfrac{24}{24} + \dfrac{4}{24}}$ So the problem becomes: ${8\dfrac{28}{24}}-{6\dfrac{21}{24}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{28}{24}} - {6} - {\dfrac{21}{24}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {6} + {\dfrac{28}{24}} - {\dfrac{21}{24}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{28}{24}} - {\dfrac{21}{24}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{7}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{7}{24}$